darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Bulwark beast
The '''Bulwark beast' is a Dungeoneering boss found on Abandoned and Abandoned 2 floors (12-17, 30-35). It requires 23 Dungeoneering to encounter and is the second of the Behemoths encountered in Daemonheim, with the first being the gluttonous behemoth. The fight This monster is initially covered in stone armour which completely protects it from melee and ranged attacks, with the exception of crush weapons. The armour can be broken with a pickaxe (equipped in weapons slot or in the toolbelt), which you can find in a rock at a corner of the room if you haven't already brought one. If using a toolbelt pickaxe, it will look as if your weapon is breaking the armour. The plating does not block any magic attacks however, so players can directly use magic to fight the beast. This method is highly recommended, as the armour can take a while to break. The bulwark beast attacks with all three combat styles: melee, ranged (green breath attack) and magic (electrical attack). It may also make rocks fall from the ceiling, dealing typeless damage, and stomp on players that move under it. The melee attack targets one player, but both the ranged and magic attacks are multi-targeted. The lightning attack is similar to the Kalphite Queen's magic attack. It bounces from player to player, and players behind the bulwark beast will be damaged by this attack. This boss drains the Prayer''' of those he is not focused on '''if they are using the Protect from Magic/Deflect Magic prayers. This only occurs when they get hit by the recoil of a spark attack. Once the armour has been removed with pickaxes, players should switch to more powerful weapons. The bulwark beast hits often and quite hard, but has surprisingly low defence after its armour is removed. Levels Drops Trivia *If you hit the beast with melee after the armour has been broken off, it may appear as reflected damage instead of melee damage. It is the bulwark beast hitting himself with his falling rocks attack. *The word "bulwark" means the same as "rampart", which is "a wall of earth or other material built for defence". *The sound effect for the bulwark beast's lightning attack is the same as the one for a player's 'Idea' emote. *There was once a glitch where magic attacks would do no damage unless the armour was removed. This has been fixed. *You can occasionally hit through its armour with a crush weapon, but this is very rare, and may be a glitch. In addition, it would still be a better tactic to use a pickaxe to destroy the armour first. *After the armour has been destroyed, it will always say "Your pickaxe finally breaks through the armour plates" even if you did not use a pickaxe. *Before the introduction of dual wielding in Dungeoneering on 2 April 2013, this was the only Dungeoneering boss who drops more than one type of equipment. It is now one of seven bosses in that category, the other six being Astea Frostweb, Icy Bones, Stomp, Lexicus Runewright, Necrolord, and the Runebound behemoth. *Sometimes when using a pickaxe to break its armour, some melee damage would be dealt to the bulwark beast. In addition, after the armour is destroyed, the bulwark beast may also take deflect damage, even if the player is not using Deflect curses or Vengeance. This is because the attack in which he drops a rock on the player injures him too. *It appears that the bulwark beast slowly lowers its own defence over time. fi:Bulwark beast nl:Bulwark beast Category:Free-to-play bosses